lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Demith
Preparation Justified The Arktavia Assault on November 5th of 2153 AD was more than enough reason to go to war against the Demith Dominion. Over 300,000 innocent civilians were killed unmercifully, including XtremEvan's own daughter, Jennifer (or so he thought, as she was actually kidnapped). The people of Epsilon all over LGA rallied up against this surprise attack, united in their new hate towards the people of Demith. Emperor XtremEvan, Supreme Commander Evanata, and multiple high ranking officers of the Epsilon military began planning out a massive assault to bring swift end and retribution to Demith. The Plan The plan only took about 1 hour to formulate between the generals, who met at 2100 hours on November 5th, and were ready to begin mounting up at 2200 hours. The plan called for a simple enough approach: many generals pointed out that Demith was a factory world, without any significant defense systems, and that they could be destroyed simply by XtremEvan replaying what he did to Earth over a year ago in The Civil War: nuking the entire surface. XtremEvan agreed, but Evanata suggested bringing in 5 divisions of Marines, in case something went wrong. XtremEvan knew that a little foresight never hurt anyone, so he agreed to bring the Marines. The Sunhawk arrived at Planet Venglar the next day, and its massive nuclear payload was loaded up once again while 5 assault carriers and escort ships were loaded up with 5 Marine Divisions, each one assigned as Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. By 500 hours, November 7th, the fleet was ready to depart from Venglar. Operation Doomsday was a go. Attack Orbital Arrival and Sabotage At 0430 hours Demith Time, the Epsilon Strike Force arrived in orbit over Demith. The very first thing Epsilon did was use the Sunhawk to easily destroy every single Demith warship in its line of sight. The Sunhawk then began using Dimensional-Flux Cannons to fire through the planet and hit targets on the other side of Demith. Within 10 minutes, the space over Demith was clear of all hostiles, and it was time to begin the second and final stage of the assault: dropping the bombs. The 2,000 silo bays opened up promptly and a countdown began. However, Emperor XtremEvan was unable to complete the countdown as his plan was about to hit a deadly hitch. Lieutenant Eddie Dignitas was the Secondary Weapons Commander aboard the Sunhawk bridge, but he was no longer an ally of the Epsilon military. He had secretly defected to the F.O.I. as he had been convinced of XtremEvan's sinister intentions. Eddie was unable to sneak an explosive charge onto the bridge due to the Sunhawk's security force, but he managed to sneak a very small EMP battery onto the bridge. The EMP battery wouldn't effect most of the ship due to advanced EMP shielding, but the battery could easily effect the local weapons systems console that controlled the Sunhawk's missile mechanisms. When Eddie set off the battery the console instantly shut down, and much of the electronics in the system were fried. This was all part of Roy's plan to stop the Sunhawk from using its nuclear weapons systems. When Roy and Kane had designed the Sunhawk years prior, Roy had hardwired a safety mechanism into the Sunhawk as he was wary of the dangers having such a massive payload of weapons on-board the ship posed to its passengers and those around it. Should a significant hardware failure occur within any point of the missile launch mechanisms, the ship's hardware circuitry would automatically force shut-down that part of the ship making it unable to launch missiles unless he personally used his genetic signature at the ship's control center to override the shutdown. As soon XtremEvan realized what had occurred he immediately commanded the security forces to eliminate Eddie, but the price of Eddie's life had bought the forces of Demith a fighting chance against the massive Epsilon attack with the loss of XtremEvan's trump card. Plan B XtremEvan was frustrated by the loss of his nuclear missiles, but he still had the fleet's main cannons which could easily be used to attack anything on Demith's surface. Targeting Nebelous, Demith's capital city, the Epsilon fleet fired a massive salvo of ultra-sonic slugs from the fleet's rail-cannons. After the attack, surface scans revealed that Nebelous was unharmed by their orbital attack. Confused, XtremEvan ordered a second attack upon the city. After failing yet again, the Sunhawk's battle technicians discovered a series of extremely high-powered energy shields speckling the surface of Demith, the largest of these covered the capital city. Even more angering, the Emperor found out the the only way to proceed past the shields was from the ground, as the scans could not reveal any easy way to take down the shields other than the shut them down from the inside. XtremEvan would, yet again, need to come up with a new plan of attack if he was to attain victory against the people of Demith. Further Planning After XtremEvan's orbital attack plan failed, he sent a marine force-recon element to the planet's surface to find the best way of proceeding with a ground attack, but he would soon find that the kinks in his plan had not yet ceased. On their descent to the planet surface nearly all of the recon drop-ships were destroyed before they could reach the planet. XtremEvan technicians noticed that Demith had somehow set up an advanced Orbital Defense Matrix: a large network of laser defenses, counter-missiles, radar systems, and high-powered shields that covered the whole surface of the planet. XtremEvan knew that the matrix would easily shoot down a large percentage of any unfriendly targets launched towards the surface of Demith. But, the technicians also revealed that there was a finite limit to the maximum number of targets the defense system could destroy at any given moment which was approximately 1,000 targets every second, with an approximate killzone of approximately 1,000 to 10,000 miles above the planet's surface. By using the ballistics payloads from the attack aircraft aboard the fleet carriers, the Epsilon could greatly the number of hostile targets that Demith's defense matrix would need to fire upon. This gave XtremEvan the opportunity to formulate an attack plan. Taking Flight Demith's defensive forces were amassing and XtremEvan's generals feared they were planning some sort of surprise counterattack. After scanning the surface of the planet again, XtremEvan and Evanata met with the generals on another ship to formulate a new plan. The scans showed that the Orbital Defense Matrix was powered by 2 massive power generators that were underground the central continent of Demith and spread apart from each other by about 1,500 miles. These generators were also protected by the advanced energy shields covering the planet's other high-priority targets, so a ground attack was the only option. After about 2 hours of discussion, the new plan to shut down the matrix was in order, and drop-ships carrying the 50,000 Marines and their equipment soon departed in tandem with a salvo of over 200,000 standard ballistic missiles covering their descent for the surface of Demith at 0630 hours. Alpha Alpha Division was tasked with counterattacking the Demith military and holding their attention for the duration of the battle. Alpha Division made a huge distraction by assaulting the capital of Demith. Most of the division had an easy cruise towards the capital, only encountering minor defenses but were then held off by a massive group of Demith Defense Forces outside of Nebelous. Alpha Division continued to keep the DDF pinned inside the city, and 3 platoons even managed to breach the city and kill off the entire Demtihian Governing Body. Their battle helped the other divisions greatly, as most of the DDF couldn't escape from the city to help defend the power generators that were not as well defended. Bravo Bravo Division landed inside the Giamo Forrest, about 20 miles away from one of the underground power generators. They began to fight the small DDF company that was stationed there, and the DDF were quickly overrun. 2 companies of Epsilon infantry breached the underground facility and began fighting their way towards the nuclear reactor that powered the Northern Hemisphere Defense Matrix. At 0900, the first reactor went down. Bravo only received minor casualties and then began to redeploy into a position where the could assist Charlie Division, which was having much more trouble. Charlie Charlie Division was deployed to the southern tip of the continent in order to destroy the 2nd Nuclear Reactor that powered the Matrix. However, the underground facility was in the mountains, and Charlie Division had a much tougher time rooting out the defenders due to the nature of mountain combat. Charlie was practically pinned down, but at 1100 hours Bravo Division arrived to assist Charlie by landing at the top of the mountains and fighting downwards, catching the DDF by surprise as the Epsilon were behind them and in front of them now. most of the DDF began to fall back inside of the mountain complex, and set up an extremely tough defense. Charlie could only send in so many soldiers at a time, but was still pushing back the DDF inside the facility. It took hours, but by 1900 hours the facility was clear and Charlie set up the explosives that would destroy the 2nd reactor and bring down the shield completely. Delta Delta was tasked with harassing the DDF Military completely, and when they were deployed across the continent in multiple groups, that's what they did. Delta began attacking every single Demithian military base and structure across the central continent, and they were having extreme success. They simply traveled in a massive group and hopped from base to base, smashing the DDF easily as they simply just overran them with sheer numbers and force. The Demith Military was going crazy trying to stop Delta from destroying all of their assets, but it was impossible to get reinforcements as most of the DDF was trapped in Nebelous, trying to hold off Alpha Division. Delta successfully destroyed over half of the Demith Military Bases and Airfields, hampering the DDF's ability to wage war. Echo Echo was the support division; equipped mostly with Bombers and Artillery weapons. They set up a makeshift airfield where they began launching sorties across the continent and firing artillery barrages whenever another Division called in for support. The pilots of Echo Company were able to achieve air supremacy at about 1600 hours, after destroying every airfield and mobile launcher over the central continent. Heroes Sunhawk Assault However, at 1900 hours Demith managed to launch a very unexpected counterstrike. At about 1900 hours Demith time, a small stealth aircraft managed to slip under the Sunhawk's radar and land on the ship without activating the laser defense system. The small group was actually a team of superhumans from Demith: Tectonic Wave, Storm Flare, Steel Talon, Captain Dude, 'The Sergeant', and Catherine Lena. The team split into two groups, with Tec, Storm, Dude, and Sergeant going for the reactor core while Steel and Lena would try to take over the bridge and commandeer the ship. Unfortunately, Evanata and XtremEvan had taken defense positions around the core and the first group was in serious need of help as Evanata was taking on all 4 of them and easily winning, as he killed Captain Dude almost immediately. Steel and Lena rushed to their aid, and they held off Evanata while Storm and Tec proceeded to the reactor core. The Sergeant was seriously wounded, and Lena was dying too at the hands of Evanata; soon only Steel Talon stood against him. Storm and Tec ran into XtremEvan while on their way to the reactor, and XtremEvan froze Tectonic into a huge sheet of ice so he couldn't move at all. It was just XtremEvan and Storm Flare, and the two began fighting. XtremEvan was paying no attention to Tec, as he believed he was frozen and done, but Storm noticed that he was slowly thawing his way out, and she realized that if she could hold off XtremEvan just a little while longer than Tec could get out and destroy the reactor unnoticed. XtremEvan continued to fight Storm Flare, but by the time he realized Tec had escaped his ice prison, it was too late. Antimatter Tectonic used his lighting Katanas to destroy the reactor, and the first stage explosion was so powerful it flung him, Storm Flare, and XtremEvan out into space. The Sunhawk began to plummet to its death, and the Antimatter Reactor was getting ready to go through a second-stage meltdown. Most of the ground forces were off of the planet, except Alpha Division, which was still putting pressure on the DDF at the capital. The Sunhawk landed on the center of the continent and made a massive antimatter explosion with a blast radius of 2,000 miles. Alpha Division, even though being outside of the blast radius, was still completely wiped out instantly due to the massive blast wave and pressure that engulfed them. Evanata was able to escape from the Sunhawk right before it crashed on the ground, and he managed to drag out Steel Talon's body as well. Aftermath Retreat With the massive explosion and loss of the Sunhawk, the Epsilon generals decided against continuing the attack, as they did not have the numbers and equipment to conquer the whole planet. They knew that it would take a long time for Demith to be able to rebuild, and they decided it was best if they went home and licked their own wounds. They also had to recover Evanata and XtremEvan, who were floating around in space after the Sunhawk began its plummet towards Demith. The Epsilon Fleet managed to recover the two and was out of Demith space by 2000 hours, November 8th. Final Count About 15,000 Epsilon soldiers lost their lives that day, about 10,000 of them being form Alpha Division after the Sunhawk crashed. The Demith Defense Force suffered nearly 40,000 losses, and most of the planet was now covered in a massive dust cloud thrown up by the explosion. It took a few months for the atmospheric scrubbers to clean up the air, and by then Demith was ready to continue the war with a new leader and a large group of superhumans willing to do battle against the Epsilon Empire. One of the main things Epsilon learned from the experience is the true power of super-humans, and how they could be devastating on the battlefield. This prompted Emperor XtremEvan and Schpein to create the CyberOps Program.